Weltschmerz
by reiei
Summary: A short drabble compilation about a fateful encounter on a certain school's rooftop. Supposed to be KaiShin.


1.

It was spring when they first met. With the biting wind and flower's scent swirling together.

It wasn't even a formal one. They didn't exchange name or numbers— just a simple greeting.

A greeting that left quite an impression for both of them.

###

"What are you doing here...," his tone is stiff.

A pair of aquamarine eyes inspecting him, scrutinizing him, and then, like finding a hidden gem, sparkling. "Oooh a teacher? On the roof? That's rare," a grin spreading on the other face. Gleeful.

The older one is frowning.

❝**Will I be able to see you more often now?**

* * *

2.

❝_**See you later, maybe next time  
we can meet under the moon light.**_

"Sensei, you look pale."

A glance. A long drag of his cigarette. "You're paler than me, I bet. You've been out here forever."

"Oh, do you mean the cold? I got used to it!" he said cheerfully. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Now you know."

The younger one shrugs. He fiddles with his fingers, making poker card appear, gone, and re-appear again.

"Do you get better at that?"

And the boy beamed.

❝**I guess? It's almost like I can incorporate real magic into my magic trick now!**

* * *

3.

"There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight, I heard."

"Like that one before you've gone to your big, big case?"

"Kaito, listen—"

"I'm not a detective, you see. I don't investigate missing people case."

"I didn't mean to leave you like that—"

"And yet you did!"

"𝘈𝘩— 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘚𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘪!"

Silence. A forced silent.

"𝘞𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱."

"…sure. Let's go."

❝**You weren't here when I needed you the most.**

Tensing, he grits his teeth, clench his fist— as he closes the door shut behind him. A chuckle left unheard

###

"𝘚𝘢𝘺, 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘒𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘶-𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘪 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥…?"

* * *

4.

"I snapped at you yesterday, sorry."

"It's not exactly your fault…"

"Yeah, just like it wasn't exactly your fault back then."

"It was—"

"—Destiny. Fate. That's what it is."

A snort. "I can't believe you're spouting such nonsense, Kaito."

A chuckle. "How else will you explain us meeting again like this, then?"

"Aren't you forgetting that I, for once, am a detective?"

"Ooooh sure. Meitantei-kun, indeed."

The wind blows. The silence stretches. But it's not oppressing. It's calm and quiet.

"**I'm chasing your ghost, all this time, all this years…"**

"**You're always been bad at giving up, huh."**

* * *

5.

Countless missed calls. Hundreds text messages. And to top it all off…

【ｇｏｏｄ ｂｙｅ】

###

"_Say, isn't Kudou-sensei kinda hot?"_

"_I know right? The other day I saw him play soccer with the boys too. So cool!"_

"_Young, smart, and athletic too~"_

"_I wonder if he has a girlfriend." _

"_Ah but recently there's some strange rumor about him…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_That he keep going to the roof every day."_

"…_the one that's been closed off? "_

_###_

"You should stop coming here, Shin."

"Not gonna call me 'sensei' today?"

"I think it's time we end this."

"Are you throwing me away?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

6.

There was a time, when the mayhem dawn on Tokyo. A cacophony of good and evil, black and white.

And then red, lots of red.

It eventually ends, sure, but not with cheap price. It took a lot, but left too little.

And yet, the little he has left… wouldn't stay either.

"I tried to call you."

"I'm sorry my phone died—"

"I wished you were there, with me."

"You know I'd have come, like I promised—"

"—and yet I let it swallow me. I selfishly left you alone, didn't I?" A bitter laugh. "I'm sorry, Shin."

* * *

7.

"Do you know how lonely it was for me?"

"Mm-hm. I'm lonely too, here."

"That's because you're stupid, Bakaito."

"I am. A fool, and a coward. And to top it off, I hurt the one person I have left…" A choked sob. A single tear under the perfect blue sky.

"Ah, you finally cried. I'm kinda happy that someone still cry for me."

"You know I loved you—" Another suppressed sob. "I still do—"

"But you can't love a ghost, Shin!" he tried to jest. He tried to hold the urge to hug his beloved—

—because he can't.

* * *

8.

"_Hey, I saw him again today!" _

"_Who? Kudou-sensei?"_

"_Yes! He went there again. And when I tried to peek… I saw him talking alone."_

"_Eeeh?"_

"_Wasn't there a rumor that the closed roof is haunted?"_

"_Right, right. The ghost of the boy who jumped off of it is said to still lingers in there!"_

"_You don't think…?"_

_###_

"Ghost shouldn't exist in this world."

"And yet here I am."

"Maybe you're just my imagination."

"Maybe. But if I am, I'd rather meet you in your room!" he laughs. Shinichi doesn't mirror his sentiment.

❝I want to stay here too, with you.❞

* * *

.

"But you can't."

.


End file.
